


Follow Me Into The Dark

by Sketch_x



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I swear, It'll be explained, Its kinda set in the future, M/M, Modern AU, Pain, Platonic Jeanmarco, Slow Burn, Slow Updates, Writing Prompt, but not really, but then real jeanmarco, dying, everyone knows when they die, modern au with a twist, this ship is just filled with angst isn't it, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketch_x/pseuds/Sketch_x
Summary: You see the date on his wrist says the 3rd of April 2035, but the date right now is the 4th of April 2035.Jean Kirstein was supposed to die yesterday.





	Follow Me Into The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and it is JeanMarco month after all so I had to do something, even though it doesn't go with the prompts, they are my otp after all, couldn't just not write about them.  
> The first chapter is shorter than the rest of the fic will be, I swear.
> 
> So enjoy my trashy writing, and I might continue it :)
> 
> Writing Prompt >>> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/17/c4/a6/17c4a6f02664d5db24dd4caf341a653e.jpg

I wasn't scared of dying.

  
Many where, and for obvious reason, as far as we could tell as soon as you died that was it, no going back. You couldn't relive moments, couldn't go back to change the shitty things you'd done and couldn't try to be a better person, because you just didn't exist anymore. Your time was up, that was it, as soon as your heart stopped beating and you where six feet under there was no going back.

  
Of course maybe there was, maybe stuff like reincarnation actually existed, but nobody could prove that, it wasn't like anyone had come back to tell us.

  
No, I wasn't scared of dying, and I of all people probably should have been, all things considered.

  
You see, once somebody is born, for a reason that science hadn't been able to explain for years now, there was faded numbers on their wrist. It almost looked like a tattoo, black, cursive faded numbers, a date in particular, the day that person would move on, so to speak.

  
Originally, a few hundred years ago, when the first person had been born with the numbers people put it off as a strange birthmark or something, but then another child had it, and another, and very soon nearly the whole population had these dates marked on their wrists. People soon started to put two and two together when said people started dying at the exact date that was engraved on their skin.

  
Some died in freak accidents, some died of medical related causes and some simply died from old age.

I, like everyone else, had a date, and said date just so happened to be tomorrow, the day before my birthday, April 3rd.

  
I hadn't lived a very fulfilling life, I was only seventeen after all, I'd spent most of my time being an angsty punk ass kid and when I finally realised just how little time I had left to be around the people I cared about, it was a bit too late.

  
My mother wouldn't talk to me, couldn't even look at me. She'd known all along that I'd die young but wondering how was killing her, she was on edge. I was all she had after all, I never knew my dad and I was an only child so when I was gone she wouldn't have much else.

  
If anything I was more scared of what could happen to her. Of course I had the confirmation that she wouldn't tragically die right after me since her date wasn't for another thirty or so years, so in that respect she was safe, but what would she do when she didn't have me to fuss over? She had nothing to keep her distracted, she'd be so lonely-  
Although, I guess I never was one for company, maybe not much would change.

  
So here I was, perched on the windowsill in my room, glaring at the clock across from me as the bright red numbers screamed 11:56pm at me.

  
I glanced at the phone that was still hanging limply in my hand, the screen lit up to reveal several texts, all apologies from people whom I called my friends, most of them didn't matter to me, to me they only seemed to care when I was one foot in the grave, and that wasn't much of a friendship. So I ignored the texts from Connie, Sasha, Reiner even Eren had sent one.

  
Eren fucking Jaeger, the bastard who hated my guts, the guy who punched my lights out on the first day of class, the guy that oh so lovingly called me 'horseface' on a daily bases, yeah that guy apparently cared if I died or not.

  
Hardly.

  
I watched as another message came through on my phone and this time I did open it.

  
_Marco._

  
The one person who I could confirm actually cared, and why was that? Well the fool had only sat in the same room crying with me over it yesterday. He'd been trying to hide it for weeks now, we where best-friends after all, had been for years, and the thought of possibly never seeing him again, yeah I'll admit that hurt.  
Marco had put on a brave face for me, he would've done anything for me, he was great like that; would always put other people before himself; he was foolish, but great. Always put my needs ahead of his own, so instead of mourning me before I was even gone he'd treated me like he always had, and I was thankful for that. That didn't mean I didn't notice how upset he truly was, because of course he was, and of course I'd notice, I'd been around him way too long not to.  
I let my eyes drift over his words, it was short. Short and sweet.

 

_From Marco;_   
_I'm going to miss you, you know.._

 

I bit my lip to conceal the small wince that threatened to come out after reading the words, and of course the nerd had typed the whole thing in perfect English because of course he had.

 

_From Jean;_   
_Ah c'mon marco, im not gone yet_

 

 

I typed out sloppily pressing send as soon as I was done without reading over my words. I glanced back at the clock, 11:57pm. A bitter laugh escaped my throat, times nearly up.

 

_From Marco;_   
_I know, and I'm sorry for bringing it up it's just...I don't know what I'm going to do without you, and it's nearly tomorrow already...we don't have much time until...well_

 

I sighed shakily, taking his words in. God I needed to hear his voice, if I was gonna die in a matter of minutes the least I deserve is to hear my best-friends voice one last time.

Without thinking much I texted a quick _"Ring me,"_ to Marco and in a matter of seconds he had. I answered with a soft "Hey.."

  
"Hi.." came the sniffled reply, and oh god that meant he'd been crying, Marco was crying over me, oh god.

  
"You weren't crying over my pathetic ass where ya?" I asked, trying to make light of the situation, although there wasn't much I could do, considering.

  
"You're not pathetic, Jean....you're not pathetic"

  
"Aw c'mon, you gotta admit I kinda am, dying before you what the hell am I thinking, I should be taking you down with me"

  
A choked laugh mixed with a sob was my reply "Yeah...yeah you probably should be"

  
Those words hit hard, did that mean-

  
"You're not seriously saying you'd give up your life for me are you? 'Cause even for you that's dumb"

  
"Its not dumb," and he sounded empty, not even sad but empty like every bit of love and kindness and joy that seemed to just ooze out of him naturally had been diminished in an instant. "It's not dumb at all, I just want to be with you"

  
A glance at the clock confirmed that I probably only had two minutes left, joy.

  
"That's why its dumb," I argued "Being with me is where you fucked up Marco, don't know why you wanted to ever be my friend in the first place"

  
"Don't talk like that!" he scolded "Not now at least...please" the please was broken and whispered and of course I obeyed that because if I didn't I'd be a monster.

  
"Ok....I'm sorry,"

  
"You shouldn't be apologising....not now, Jean I-" he cut himself off and I could hear soft rustling before he continued. "Jean can I just tell you something?"

  
I nodded dumbly then upon realising he couldn't see I replied with a "Yeah, of course...whatever you want"

  
A soft exail of breath and then he continued "I just, considering I'll never get the chance again I just wanted to say that I....that I really fucking love you ok?".

Now if there was one thing I'd learnt from seventeen years of experience, it's that Marco Bodt does not curse, so for him to see that he was very fucking serious.

  
I couldn't help the heat that rushed to my cheeks as soon as the word "love" was out of his mouth, god I really was pathetic.

  
"Yeah...I...I really love you too" came my broken reply. I hadn't cared about dying, my own life hadn't ever meant much to me, but the thought of what my absence could do to people, people like my mom and Marco, it was painful. They were good people they didn't deserve to go through pain, it wasn't fair.

  
"I really-" he paused "I really don't know what I'm going to do without you, you know..." he was crying now, it was mostly soft whimpers and sniffles but he was defiantly crying and I couldn't help but want to wrap my arms around him.

  
I sighed softly, shaking my head noticing I only had one minute left, "You're strong Marco, you'll figure it out"

  
"That's just it though, you never noticed but, you where always the strong one"

  
I let out a bitter laugh "Like hell I was,"

  
"You where...you just" another sniffle "You just don't pay enough attention to yourself"

  
"Guess there's no time for me to now..."

  
I didn't get a reply to that, I didn't expect one.

  
"One minute left..." I murmured, mostly to myself but of course he answered anyway.

  
"I can go if you want me to..."

  
"I don't want you to," I replied, quickly because of course I didn't want him to go if anything he was the only thing keeping me sane right now, although-

  
"But you probably should..."

  
"W-what?" came the confused reply

  
"Marco I.....I don't know how I'm gonna....go and I'd rather...I'd rather not let you hear it, god I don't want to last thing you hearing my dying voice..."  
"I....I guess....that makes sense"

  
"I'm sorry Marco, I'm sorry about always being a pain, and always getting into fights with Eren, and always calling you a nerd and just all the stupid shit I did....I can't take it back now, but I'm sorry and-"

  
"Jean," he interrupted me, he voice still hoarse from crying but steady "That stuff doesn't matter now, it never did don't let the last thing you say be an apology"

  
"Just thought I'd say it....makes me feel better, I never gave as much as I got when it came to you"

  
"I don't think that's true.....you helped me a lot..."

  
I hummed in response, eyeing the clock that was taunting me from the other side of the room.

  
"Marco..." I began in a warning tone, he understood immediately.

  
"Yeah I know....." he choked.

  
"Still....it was fun while it lasted, yeah?" another failed attempt at lightening the mood, I don't know what I expected.

  
"Yeah it really did.....I should probably go then"

  
"Yeah.....I...I love you Marco"

  
There was a soft sob on the other end of the phone before I heard a soft "I love you too Jean...."

  
And then the soft click as the line went dead.

I hadn't noticed I'd been crying.

  
Wiping the tears from my face I leant my head against the wall, starring at the clock, waiting, willing it to just hurry up and deal with me already, I didn't have to wait long.  
  


12:00a.m

 


End file.
